Another Life That I've Taken From You
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Hotch didn't succeed in killing him in 5.09's "100". Somehow, Foyet had managed to escape. Now, he's found the unit chief's other weaknesses to exploit. And he's using any means necessary to bring his nemesis down and break him.


**Warning: Character death**

Written for ChocolateDivineDiva

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hotchner."

"Hey, it's me," came the quiet voice.

"Spencer?" At the name, five pairs of eyes turned towards the unit chief who stood in the middle of the bullpen.

As she heard the name of her friend, Garcia tapped furiously at her keyboard, trying to locate from where Spencer was calling.

"Where are you?" Hotch urged, putting his subordinate and lover on speaker, and watched as Garcia desperately scanned the whole area with her programs.

"He has me, Aaron," Spencer said, his voice trembling though he was trying to keep it steady. He didn't have to specify who, they knew. _Aaron_knew.

"I know. We're gonna find you, Spence," Hotch said, adamant to keep his vow. This bastard had already slipped away from him two times; he wasn't going to let him escape a third.

"No, you won't find us this time," Spencer said with such a resigned tone that Aaron felt sick. "He's going to kill us and make you listen all of it."

He wasn't sure why Spencer was using the plural pronoun form; was someone else there with him? A frightening though crossed his mind, but before he could voice his fears, he heard Reid take a deep, ragged breath.

"I'm sorry," he choked out between harsh sobs. "I'm sorry I should have been more careful."

"Where's Jack, Spencer?" Hotch asked but Spencer was already crying and kept saying that he was sorry.

A rustling movement was heard and another voice came over the speaker.

"Daddy?"

The team froze as Hotch's hands curled into fists, his knuckles white. He reached for a chair and fell into it heavily before he could collapse to the ground.

"Jack?" He tried not to sound like he was about to cry, so he wouldn't scare Jack further; he was so pale that Rossi thought he was about to pass out.

"I'm scared, Daddy," Jack whispered sniffling. "Why don't you come and save us?"

Hotch's heart broke at that innocent question— his son was asking for his help and he was impotent, he couldn't do anything. Not this time, not for the two most important people in his life.

"I… I…" _I can't_. He couldn't bring himself to say that out loud.

There wasn't a case for Jack to work on this time.

"He can't save you, Jack," the voice of his nightmares came through the phone. "Just like he couldn't save your mom."

Another rustling noise was heard as the phone was taken from Jack and placed on a surface. "What kind of father are you? Hold your son and take a good look when the light leaves his eyes." Hotch knew that Foyet wasn't talking to him, no. He was talking to Spencer; he was ordering him to hold Jack while he killed him. Hotch wondered if, maybe knowing that he would die too would it make this easier for Spencer, and hated himself for thinking about that.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help! I don't wanna die!" he heard Jack scream as he was dragged away across the room; he heard Spencer crying and calling out to their son. Aaron knew then what was about to happen.

Jack's crying was muffled by Spencer's chest, Spencer had his arms wrapped around the boy, in a last attempt to save him.

"Daddy!" he sighed heavily and Spencer tried to soothe him.

"I'm sorry Jack, I love you," Spencer murmured, brushing his fingers through the fine locks of hair on the boy's head.

"I love you, Jack," Hotch said, hoping that, at least, his son wouldn't suffer.

They heard the sounds of a gun being loaded; Garcia had rushed out of the room crying.

"Daddy!" Jack strangled cry resounded in the silent bullpen.

_Bang._

"Jack!" Spencer yelled, as the bullet ripped through the little chest and the kid died in his arms.

The girls cried and held each other, Rossi's gaze dropped to the floor as he shed his own tears, and Morgan slammed his hands against the nearest wall. Tears fell from Hotch's closed eyes as his own heart was breaking.

Foyet had killed his son; that bastard was tearing him apart piece by piece, killing his wife, his son, and soon to follow, also Spencer. The only thing Aaron wanted right that moment was vengeance for the innocent lives snuffed out too soon.

"…Aaron?" Spencer's voice was thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault Spencer."

"No, it's not," Spencer whispered fiercely. "We knew this could happen, but it didn't stop me. I don't regret the time I spent with you and Jack. If I could go back to that day when you told me that being together could be dangerous, I would still tell you that I'm not afraid of Foyet, because I'm not." Spencer let out a breath before continuing, "I'm sorry for Jack. Please Aaron, say something," he begged as Foyet toyed with his gun, giving the two of them time to talk, knowing that this would make Hotch suffer even more.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I know. I love you, too."

_Bang._


End file.
